Desperate Love
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: Cloud is like a lifeless puppet craving for his light, Aeris. Tifa still loves him, but can she give him up so he can be happy and find, herself, love in the process? Tifa x Vincent, Cloud x Aeris, onesided Tifa x Cloud LIME


**Written:**** Somewhere between 2004 and 2005**

**Posted:**** 10/03/2006**

**Edited:**** 02/07/2007**

**Beta-ed:**** Never**

**-**

_**A/N:**_** This fic was written before I saw 'Advent Children' so… yeah… It's really old. I HATE HOW IT TURNED OUT! It was one of my very first fanfic… Please review.**

**-**

_**Summary:**_** Cloud is like a lifeless puppet craving for his light, Aeris. Tifa still loves him, but can she give him up so he can be happy and find, herself, love in the process? Tifa x Vincent, Cloud x Aeris, one-sided Tifa x Cloud LIME**

**---------**

_**Desperate Love**_

**-**

_Tifa__ sighed heavily as she cleaned the bar after a busy day. She was alone, as usual._

_As she had her back facing the door she did not see the person who stepped in, but she heard the soft footsteps on the floor. Their sound seemed almost foreboding_

"_Sorry, we're closed." She said without turning._

"_Will you make an exception for an old friend?" A husky voice said behind her._

_Turning around the young girl gasped as she found the man she had given her love to standing there after two years of being disappeared._

"_Cloud! You came!"_

"_Of course I did. I couldn't leave you alone." He smirked smugly, slowly making his over to her._

_She felt her heart beating louder and faster with each step he took. How much she loved this man and missed his presence, his scent, his touch…_

_Suddenly he appeared in front of her, pinning her against the wall, with one arm on either side of her trembling body. She found herself effectively trapped in his warm embrace._

_The blonde young man leaned leaving his ghost breath playing with the side of her neck, taunting her. His lips soon followed as he kissed her collarbone earning a moan from the trapped young woman._

_His kisses trailed higher until he got to the ear, where he played with her earlobe. The wetness left by his tongue was doing wonders to his female companion._

_Before Tifa knew what was happening she felt his lips pressed against her own as his tongue desperately asked for entrance.__ She responded to the kiss and gave him the entrance he asked for, finding herself locked in a passionate kiss of raw need. Oh, how long she longed and craved for HIS attention. She couldn't believe it was finally happening._

_Hungrily his fingers roamed tall over her body, roughly disposing of every piece of cloth that separated him from the woman's soft, ample bust._

_He left her mouth and turned his attention to her breasts. He massaged one as he sensually licked the other, purposefully leaving her peaks neglected. Tifa moaned in approval and arched her back in pleasure._

_He smirked against her hot flesh as he realized she was getting frustrated at his sexual torture. Painfully slowly he put her sensitive nipple inside of his mouth and played with it with his tongue. Tifa whimpered as she desperately tried to take off his clothes. She wanted to feel his flesh against hers._

_Wanting to get the control of the situation, Cloud took advantage of her disorientation and swiftly pinned her arms above her head with one hand. The other traded places with his mouth as he resumed his ministrations._

_Soon he got tired of the game and hastily removed his clothes. Afterwards he ripped the rest of hers._

_He fisted one hand on her long, dark locks and pulled them, making her head jerk up as she yelped, and roughly kissed her._

_The other hand travelled down and found its way to her womanhood._

_Tifa moaned when she felt his thumb playing with her bundle of nerves and then gasped as she felt two of his fingers thrusting into her._

_Smirking he found she was ready, after all she was dripping wet._

_Roughly he swept her off of her feet and pressed her harder against the wall. Finding her previous support lacking the girl had no choice but to wrap her slender legs around his waist._

_She felt his manhood against the flesh of her thigh. It was throbbing with desire and need._

_Tifa wrapped her trembling fingers around his rigid member and guided it to the entrance of her core._

_Harshly he trusted in. _

_-_

Abruptly Tifa woke up. She shaked her head when she realized it had all been another dream, a mere dream.

'Another dream. I should know by now that he will never return. I haven't seen him since the final battle against Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz. That was two years ago! I miss him so much! But… I know he loves HER. Even after her death he still loves Aeris and feels responsible for her death. It's hard but I must accept that.'

Getting up from the chair she had been sitting in inside the empty 7th Heaven she decided to take a walk and cool down.

Later, as she returned, she noticed that someone was inside her little Heaven.

'Barret', she thought, but as she stepped in she found that she was wrong. It was not Barret, it was Cloud! And this time she was sure it was real, she wasn't dreaming!

Cloud looked at her and her breath was taken away. The young woman offered him a big smile, which he returned with a small, sad and forced one. Only she did not seem to notice that. All she saw was that he was smiling, and at her no less!!

'He came! He must have realized he loves me after all!'

She ran up to him as she tried to hug him, but failed when he stepped away. It was then that she saw the look on his face. His eyes were empty, screaming for Aeris, his light, his life…

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just don't like to be hugged."

"Oh, okay then…" They found themselves in an uncomfortable silence as Tifa nervously played with her hair. "Hmm, so… wanna drink something?" She almost slapped herself. 'Smooth Tifa, very smooth.'

"A glass of water, please."

"Sure."

As she served him and sat by his side she began talking to him. His answers were short unless he was talking about HER, Aeris. After a while she was all he talked about, he just couldn't stop to talk about anything else!

He was so immerse in his own little world filled with Aeris that he did not notice the woman sitting by his side crying desperately, sad that he couldn't even look at her!

As he continued to neglect her and think only of the one he loved, Tifa found that she couldn't take it anymore. She loved him, yes, but she wasn't selfish. She knew he belonged to another woman and she would help them to be together.

Slowly she got up as her silent tears ran down her face and picked up Cloud's buster sword. The owner of said sword didn't even take notice of it and continued his rant.

Strengthening her resolve, Tifa difficulty raised the sword and trespassed her lover's heart with it.

"Go, go to her. I love you and I want to make you happy! You can only be happy with her so go!"

Cloud's confused and hurt expression turned into one of gratitude as he felt himself leave the world. In a second everything went black for him.

Tifa took the sword out of his body and sat on the floor cradling Cloud's bloodied corpse. The floor was covered by his blood and her tears.

That was the scenery Barret and Vincent found as they arrived at the 7th Heaven.

"Wha… What happened here?" Barret turned his gaze from the two figures on the floor to Vincent.

"Now he's happy. Now he's with her. I… made it for him." Tifa cradled Clouds body, rocking back and forth as she held him tightly against her chest.

"You… you did this? Barret help me get her out of here."

They both helped her get out where she told them the whole story, how she had just killed Cloud. After she was finished Barret tried to kill her but Vincent prevented him from doing so.

"Don't Barret. Go call the others, I'll stay with her."

"I'll go… but when I return I'M gunna kill her!"

"Go now and then we'll decide what to do."

Barret left running and Tifa was not herself as she kept mumbling Cloud's name like a mantra.

"You really loved him didn't you?" He gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. At that she became herself again. Crying she nodded. "I thought so. You loved him like I love you."

And it was true. It wasn't easy for him to forget about Lucretia, but the time he had spent with Tifa helped him doing that. When he realized he had fallen for his friend he decided to keep it to himself. He knew he wasn't exactly human and he wouldn't subject his lover to that. But now the circumstances asked him to reveal the truth.

Tifa stopped crying but pretended she didn't hear him. Mumbling she said how much she wanted to die, but the thought that no one was waiting there for her like they did for Cloud hurt her and prevented her from doing something that might put an end to her life. She felt utterly alone.

"Listen to me Tifa, we don't have much time. I love you and I don't want you to die! I want to be with you."

She raised her eyes and looked at him. She expected to find deceive, instead she found only sincerity and so much love that she was taken aback. Never anyone had looked at her like that. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course I do! But now we must hurry, you know you can't stay here after what you have done. Come, let's go."

"But… you know I don't love you…" She spoke softly, not wanting to hurt him. He flinched at her words but did not stand back on his own.

"You can learn if you want to. So, will you come?" He offered her his hand. After a moment of hesitation she accepted his offer and placed her hand in his.

"I will. I will learn and we'll be happy, together."

Vincent smiled at the woman he had been secretly in love with for a while and nodded. Hastily they fled before their friends could find them.

In the end Tifa did learn how to love Vincent and they were happy together until the day of her death, years before his own.

In the Promised Land Aeris and Cloud had forgiven her and were, in a way, forever thankful for what she had done. They were happy for her and Vincent, they too deserved love.

Tifa was considered a murdered by everyone she left behind, but never by Vincent, Cloud and Aeris. They considered her a freedom-giver, and for Tifa that was all that mattered.

Thanks to her they all had the chance to be happy, and for that she would never change the choice she made that day.


End file.
